


Storms

by SacredMorningStar



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is a storm, Beau is angry, F/F, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 69 to 86, Storms, beauyasha - Freeform, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: SPOILERS for Campaign 2 Episode 69 to 86Based off one word prompt Storms. The storms that once were welcoming to the Aasimar become something else yet they were nothing compared to the storms inside Beauregard
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha Nydoorin, Yasha Nydoorin/ Beauregard Lionett
Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126454
Kudos: 11





	Storms

Yasha had always found storms soothing, the constant sound of the rain, the deep rumble of thunder that vibrated in her chest, the flashes of lightening that lit the sky and clouds in a way that was intimidating yet beautiful. Even with the gaps in her memory, even with parts of her past that were a complete mystery to her, even with the pain of her past, storms were something she had found a strange comfort in. The looming figure, the god she wished to gain belief in, seemed to always be there within them, always watching over her through the storm, and she felt the storms brought her closer to the Stormlord; especially during early days with the Mighty Nein and her travels.

That had been changed though when Obann had reclaimed her body, had captured her, had taken her from the new family she was terrified would die because of her. She had watched as her body was taken from her and she turned on the closest thing to a family since the circus, since Molly, and only made her warning to Jester before all this stood out in her mind. She was dangerous, she was a threat, she was a danger with blood on her hands, and anyone who was close to her were at risk to this violence. She could only watch as her friends tried to save her, tried to bring her back with them as they quickly tried to escape the cruel insanity, but she refused to move.

Yasha watched as her friends escaped, her hope for their freedom becoming anger at as she watched the doors shut behind the Mighty Nein. She followed the Laughing Hand, the voice inside her mind telling her where to go, guiding them out of the cave system and out into the forest where she found no sign of the Mighty Nein; Obann’s voice almost mocking their escape. There was another storm, a wild storm that almost seemed to have all the fury of the Stormlord, with raging winds, thick sheet-like rain, loud, echoing thunder, and constant flashing of blinding lightening.

The storm seemed so angry, so violent, and instead of comfort that she usually found in the chaos she felt chills and fear pulse through her body. She had never been terrified of the storms before, she had never been scared of what they could do, had never thought it was something dark or dangerous, yet now hearing the storm she felt a pure fear deep within her gut. She had managed to find shelter, somewhere to make a fire, somewhere to settle down with the laughing hand as the storm raged with a fury that seemed to come from a god.

Beau had watched it all, had seen Fjord and Jester trying to bring Yasha with them, had watched as she turned on them and felt anger at yet another person she cared for turning on her. She had wondered how long she had planned it all, had thought that Yasha had just been using them, that she had so easily been led astray and tricked and abandoned. Her emotions raged inside her believing they had been used for some ulterior motive. She was heartbroken realising that someone she had been so hopeful to be with, someone she had wanted to build something more with, had been part of some plot to hurt others, to turn against them, to be someone who was just a steppingstone on a journey.

They rushed to leave, they had to get out of there, they were going to lose another member of their team if they didn’t run. They had managed to get away but even killing the fiend hadn’t felt as much of a success as it should. There was a gap, an unknown, a mystery that seemed to have so many answers that none of them knew or could see. Even when they were safe and secure it had felt wrong. Even in the days after, they had seemed to be so many blanks that Beau hated. She couldn’t handle not knowing all the reasons behind what Yasha was doing, why she was following the fiend and his plot, feeling her fury growing when Jester had looked in on the pair only to see the fiend had come back as if nothing had happened.

The anger and betrayal turned to pain as yet again Yasha and the fiend had seemed to be ahead of them yet again. That she was seen attacking the Cobalt Soul, with the Laughing Hand and Obann, but this time it seemed something was different. Jester had been certain that Yasha had been crying, that as she was commanded to cutdown the members of the Cobalt she seemed to be upset, but the chaos that had been left behind and the pain still lingering clouded Beau’s mind. They were behind the fiend again, they were racing to catch up, they had to chase the creature and Beau couldn’t be sure that Jester had seen what she had right. None of them could see what Jester saw, none of them knew what exactly caused it, but if it was true maybe they could bring Yasha back, maybe they could break her free.

Maybe the storms raging within Beau could be enough. Maybe she could bring Yasha back if it really was true that she wasn’t following willingly. There was supposed pain in Yasha’s eyes, yet when she faced the trio finally figuring out where they needed to be, nothing seemed to bring Yasha to them. She had been seen fighting the fiend, that she struggled and fought a strange glow against her neck, but it seemed her fighting wasn’t enough to beat whatever he had against her. They failed to stop Obann, they failed to get the stone needed, he already had the skull, he was ahead, even when he was failing he managed to find some success.

Beau was furious, yet again they were behind and even a storm controlled by the Stormlord couldn’t match the raging emotions that swirled and toiled and crawled inside her. There was a glimmer of hope, they had weakened the Laughing Hand, they knew Yasha was fighting against her captor, and, as they ran through the streets of Rexxentrum, it seemed the Stormlord was encouraging them with a violent and dangerous storm with winds that swirled and rain that battered ready to face the fiend and stop the hell that was to be unleashed.

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken longer than it should have to write but have struggled with writers block. Constructive Criticism is very welcome. With everything going on I have been struggling more with writers block. I am also newer to the CR fandom although I have seen all of the main eps of campaign 1 and am up to date with campaign 2 as of posting this. I love the series and just hope to write more sometime soon and this damn writers block leaves me.
> 
> <3~~~ SMS


End file.
